Generations 1: New Beginings
by Mister Writer
Summary: Superman, Spider-Man & Batman face off against a Venom-Enhanced General Zod, The Joker, & The Lizard. Clark proposes to Lois and is suprised by the winner of the Presidency. Part 1 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 1 of the Ultimate Trio Trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATE TRIO TRILOGY PART 1: NEW BEGINNINGS

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATE TRIO TRILOGY PART 1: NEW BEGINNINGS.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** As Superman, Clark teams up with Spider-Man and Batman to defeat the menaces of The Joker, The Lizard, and a Venom-Enhanced General Zod. As Clark, he proposes to Lois and is stunned by the winner of the presidency - Lex Luthor. Part 1 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 1 of the Ultimate Trio trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the first story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the first of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 1 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Later in the series, there are original characters, but for this story there are none. So I do NOT own any of these characters, just the story which is worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman belongs to D.C. Comics and Warner Brothers, as does Batman. Lois & Clark belongs to December 3rd Productions and Warner Brothers, Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics and Sony Pictures, and the character of William The Bloody belongs to Joss Whedon.

Now the boring part's over, I'll just give the characters a history summery. Starting with...

Superman. He is a mixture of the Lois & Clark version and the Christopher Reeve Movie version. He has experienced the following from L&C: The Pilot, Neverending Battle, Tempus Fugitive, All Shook Up and Whine, Whine, Whine. He has also experienced an altered version of Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut in which Zod, Non and Ursa were robbed of their powers as in the movie but then Non and Ursa were killed in prison. Zod is still in an Earth prison and superpowerless. Superman did not implausibly turn back time, so Lois remembers everything. She has since dated Clark for six months. Clark is the real identity, Superman the disguise. He is friends with Bruce Wayne and knows that he and The Batman are one and the same. Lex Luthor, who has his villainy hidden from the world, has recently been elected President Of The United States Of America.

Batman is the one from Batman Begins. That movie covers his backstory. Since then, Alfred has been murdered by The Joker. The Dark Knight is unreleased as I write so it has no place in the backstory. Bruce is friends with Clark Kent and knows that he is Superman. He also knows that Peter Parker is Spider-Man and the rough history of the Venom Symbiote, despite having never met Parker.

Spider-Man is the movie version, after Spider-Man 3, with one minor change. The Spider Bite was from a Kryptonite Infected Radioactive Spider. He has moved in with MJ and is facing a new enemy, The Lizard. He doesn't know Superman or Batman's secret identities.

William The Bloody (AKA Spike) has just killed Nikki Wood at the end of the story. In other words, Spike is Pre-Chip and Pre-Soul.

The three actors are from any point in their lives, but all are over 21, and C.R. is Pre-Accident.

Now enjoy the story, the trilogy, and then the entire series, and remember, never, ever, feed a Mogwai after Midnight.

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Clark Kent played by Dean Cain

Superman played by Christopher Reeve

Lois Lane played by Teri Hatcher

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man played by Tobey Maguire

Mary Jane Watson played by Kirsten Dunst

Bruce Wayne/ Batman played by Christian Bale

General Zod/Venom II played by Terrence Stamp

The Lizard AKA Dr. Curt Connors played by Dylan Baker

The Joker played by Heath Ledger

William The Bloody (AKA Spike) played by James Marsters

Dean Cain played by Himself

Christopher Reeve played by Himself

Tom Welling played by Himself

**THE STORY:**

Superman flew through the air. He was terrified. While it was true he was invulnerable, tonight he was feeling extremely vulnerable. He had recently saved the world from General Zod and his two villainous associates, and revealed his secret identity to Lois Lane, the love of his life. He was terrified because he was about to propose to her. He landed on her roof, spun into his Clark Kent clothes, walked down to her apartment, took a deep breath, and knocked on her door.

**--**

It needed a host. It knew this. It needed to bond with another to survive. The host would be chosen more carefully than It's Father had chosen Parker and then Brock. It reached out using a sense that humans could never understand. It found It's host, a prisoner in a nearby penitentiary. As It headed towards It's soon to be host, It recalled It's escape from the laboratory of the human, Doctor Connors, It's Father's lifer and battle to the death with Parker and Osborn, and renewed It's vow of revenge against Parker. Osborn was already dead, killed by It's Father. It was in the prison, then minutes later, in the cell. It attached Itself to the sleeping host, reactivating and increasing the abilities the host had lost. As the host slept the remainder of the Venom Symbiote merged with him. When he woke up, Parker and the son of Jor-El would kneel before the might of Venom and General Zod!!

**--**

Peter Parker, known to the world as The Amazing Spider-Man, was at the graveside of his best friend Harry Osborn. He was grieving. He left the grave and went to another. Ben Parker's grave. Uncle Ben. "With great power comes great responsibility" Ben had said. Peter's ignoring that had taught him exactly how true it was when he let a thief escape who later killed his uncle. He left the cemetery and started web-slinging towards home, towards Mary Jane, the woman he loved since before he even liked girls. Things had been going well for them lately after a rough patch. They had moved past that however, and moved in together. All was good for Peter except for his missing Uncle Ben and Harry, and a new Super Villain in town, The Lizard, whom he would search for tomorrow. He crawled into his bedroom window, changed into his normal clothes and went to spend time with Mary Jane.

**--**

Good news. Bad news. Clark wouldn't shut up about either. It was driving Bruce nuts. On the one hand, Lois had agreed to marry him, and yet he couldn't get over the results of the Presidential Election. Bruce didn't like it either, and had voted for the other guy, but he wasn't obsessing this badly. He wondered briefly what he'd do if The Joker was President. It didn't matter, it would never happen. He was too insane. His thoughts were interrupted as Kent went into another rant. "I can't believe it. Lois and I finally get engaged and he gets elected President. Damn it, it couldn't have been worse unless Zod got into office. I mean seriously, Lex Luthor, President Of The United States Of America? Did someone put Kryptonite Marijuana in my coffee? And now come this time next year we have to give up our identities to his Superhuman Registration Act! This is insane. I should be the happiest I've ever been right now, what with being engaged and everything..." It was at this point Bruce seriously considered using Kryptonite to get Clark to shut the hell up. He decided against it. And Clark just kept on rambling….

**--**

Peter was in costume, fighting The Lizard on Broadway. He swung Lizzie by his tail, releasing him flying into the air. Lizard landed unconscious after hitting his head on a streetlamp at high speed. Peter jumped as his Spider-Sense went off. Clinging to a wall, Peter looked up. There, above him, impossibly floating, was Venom. It was doubly impossible as not only could Venom not fly, but the Symbiote was destroyed. Okay, so the host can fly, reasoned Peter, but how did It survive? "How is this possible? I destroyed Venom…" he wondered aloud. "Parker, the Symbiote you destroyed was but the father of the one I have bonded with. It has shared with me all of It's knowledge and It's hatred of you. Now you shall die. But first…" The Symbiote's face peeled back to reveal that of General Zod, a mad Kryptonian who along with his subordinates Non and Ursa had taken over the world; "Kneel before Zod!!" "Neil? Didn't he have hits with Sweet Caroline and He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother?" "Enough of your banter insect. Time to die." Zod's eyes flashed red for a second before he was hurled backwards several miles, screaming in agony. Spider-Man looked around for the source of his continued breathing privileges, but saw nothing and no one out of the ordinary. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the most famous car in the world, the Batmobile, appeared in front of him. The roof windows slid back, to reveal The Legendary Batman. "Get in. Hurry. He'll be back soon." Shocked, Peter jumped into the car. The windows closed as Batman pressed a switch. Batman pressed another switch. Nothing happened. "Invisibility Switch. We're now invisible to everyone, including Zod. We can still be heard, so keep quiet. Zod will recover soon, and will be back, so we're going." "Where? What was that you did to him?" "Metropolis to warn Cla- Superman and it was a weapon created with Kryptonian Tech that Superman provided in case he ever went rogue. Now be quiet." After a brief pause, Peter said "Cla- So Clark Kent I Superman?" "Damn it Parker! Be quiet or you'll get us killed!" "Parker? You know who I am? How?" "I'm the world's greatest detective, now shut the f up." "OK, OK, I'm sorry, I'll be good mommy." Bruce pressed a button and gas filled the car as he put a gas mask on. Within seconds, Peter was asleep and Batman started the long drive from New York City to Metropolis.

**--**

Zod awoke, filled with anger. He flew straight back to the street where he confronted Spider-Man. He hovered over the street, looking for signs of Parker, or the one who attacked him, but saw none. All he saw was three pitiful humans engaged in conversation. They were, unknown to Zod, three out of work known to their bankers as Mr. Christopher Reeve, Mr. Dean Cain, and Mr. Tom Welling. He heard a fragment of their conversation. "Yeah, I heard Spider-Man got saved from General Zod somewhere round here about an hour ago" said Tom. "Who saved him?" asked Christopher. "I think it was either Batman or The Hulk" said Tom. "It was Batman" replied Dean. "Oh, OK. I can't believe none of us got the role of Zorro" said Christopher. "I know, it's a real bummer" said Tom. "Yeah, any of us three could play a Superhero really well…." Said Christopher. The three continued their conversation, but Zod wasn't listening anymore. They had told him what he wanted to know, and for that, he would let them live. Then he thought of a plan to get even with the Bat, the Spider, and the son of Jor-El. A plan that could not fail. He set off to put his plan into motion.

**--**

Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and a sleeping Peter Parker sat in Clark's apartment as Bruce filled Clark in on recent events. "I knew Zod had escaped Bruce. I reported it for The Planet, but I took away his powers. And how did you know who Peter was and that Zod would go after him first?"

"Simple. At the prison Zod was in, the security cameras showed how he got his powers back, and it was not nice Clark. He bonded with the Venom Symbiote. I figured he'd go after both you and Parker. It was just a matter of who he went after first. I thought you be able to deal with him better on your own than Parker would. Good thing too, or he'd be dead. Amateur. It's like he's from a whole other world. As for my knowing who he is, I did a little research a few years ago. The NYC Lex Labs was experimenting with the effects of Kryptonite on spiders, and on some surveillance footage, one of the spiders bit a teenager. A quick search through the Government's files revealed a match. Peter Parker. Today I got confirmation."

"Just like old times huh Bruce? Wasn't that how you found my identity?" "Yeah Clark, the glasses are that good a disguise" Bruce said sarcastically. The conversation stopped suddenly as Clark heard the unmistakable sound of a woman screaming for help. Not just any woman. Lois. Then she was silent.

**--**

Superman, Batman, and Spider-Man arrived at the place Zod had demanded they come if they wanted to "meet their doom attempting futilely attempting to save the pathetic humans, Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson". He made his demands on every television station in the United States. They could see the women chained together on the minute hand of Big Ben. Clark could hear Lois and MJ talking as he listened for signs of Zod.

"How is it we get kidnapped every five minutes I mean what are the chances of us being kidnapped by every superpowered psycho in the world?" "I guess pretty high when your boyfriend is a Superhero Lois." "Yeah, I guess so, but it's so frustrating." "So how did you find out his identity?" asked MJ. "Cla- He told me" said Lois. "Clark Kent? Huh. Thought so."

"Thought so?"

"Well it is kind of obvious" said MJ. "I mean they look identical. It's not as if you'd need to color in a suit, tie and glasses over a picture of Superman to figure it out."

"Oh really?" said Lois acidly.

"Well, glasses? Really!! At least Peter wars a mask. Oh, crap."

Lois grinned. Peter Parker? The guy who takes the pictures of Spider-Man is, in fact, the Wall Crawler? I should have guessed. Who else could get that good a shot?"

"HEY!! Peter's a great photographer!! He –"

Suddenly Clark was knocked backwards several miles. When, seconds later, he arrived back at the scene, cursing himself for not rescuing Lois, it was to see Spider-Man battling some kind of Lizard man thing and Batman being pulverized by Zod and The Joker. "Better help out" he thought, flying full speed toward Zod and punching him as hard as he could. Zod didn't move an inch. Instead he merely looked up and laughed. "Is that the best you can do Kal-El? If so, your concubine will soon be dead."

Zod burnt the clock hand off of Big Ben and then used his heat vision on random passers by, whilst punching Clark into oblivion. The last thing Clark heard before everything went black was Lois and MJ's screams.

**--**

Meanwhile, Peter hearing the screams, grabbed the Lizard by the tail, and threw him into the Thames, where he drowned. Then he pun an enormous web cushion directly underneath, saving MJ and the other woman.

"Parkerrrrrrr" gloated the Symbiote, using Zod to speak. "Yeah Venom old chap, spiffing day isn't it?" said Peter in a mock English accent. He had had enough of this black ooze in his life. Venom-Zod flew at him punching him wildly. It hurt like nothing before it. When Zod stopped seconds later, Peter was sure both ribs were broken, and that he was going to be sick in his mask.

He pulled his mask up to his nostrils just in case. Then up it came. Not vomit, but blood. Peter spat out blood, all over Zod. Zod staggered back, crying out in pain. Batman and Spider-Man both attacked Zod, both landing blows at the same instant. Both breaking their hands in the process. Big Ben struck twelve, it's loud chimes causing the Symbiote pain.

It was forced to abandon Zod. Before it could be stopped, it escaped at Super Speed. Zod punched out at the two heroes, but his punches were weak. Without the Symbiote, his Kryptonian genes were once again deactivated. He panicked. It couldn't end in victory for Kal-El again. He had to rule. Everybody must kneel before Zod!! He ran blindly, heading unknowingly into traffic, where he was run over by a double decker bus and killed.

Weak and tired, Peter asked Bruce what happened to The Joker. "Knocked him out. Without Zod, it was an easy fight". Just then Clark woke up. Minutes later, they untangled the women they loved while Bruce took The Joker to jail. Then Clark flew each of them home, one at a time. Lois first.

"So Batman, who do I have to thank for saving my life?" MJ asked. "Achoo" coughed Peter. "Alright, alright, helping save my life." "That's better" said Peter defensively.

Batman answered cryptically "It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me". Just then Clark arrived and flew Peter and MJ home. Minutes later he arrived back and flew the Dark Knight back to Gotham City, before heading back to Metropolis and collapsing on his couch.

**--**

Peter and MJ were talking. She was telling him about her and Lois's argument on Big Ben's hand. "And then she said that death would be a welcome escape from me, the whiney sidekick wannabe. And then she said your costume looked gay and that it was no wonder New York has the highest crime rate of any Superheroed city." "So what did you say?" Peter asked her.

"I told her that the conversation was childish, and that New York had more crime because it's the biggest city with Superheroes and that she was insane to think anything else"

"Oh God, it's like listening to a seven year old" thought Peter. Soon he grew bored. "Then we bet 50 on whether you or Clark would save us. So she owes me fifty bucks." He heard sirens. He was never so happy in his life.

"Gotta go" he said, changing into costume. He jumped out of the window, shooting a webline at a nearby building. He swung towards the sound of the sirens. What he saw when he caught up with the police cars made his blood run cold.

**--**

Lois and Clark were happy. They were at their Engagement Party, at the Daily Planet. Perry was dancing to "Jailhouse Rock". Jimmy was taking photos. The fiancés of the moment were celebrating with a glass of champagne each. All was well. "Clark... is there any chance you could…. you know….-". She made a flying motion with her hand, meaning she wanted him to do something as Superman, "take me home?"

"OK Lois, but this is the last thing I'm doing for you as … him… for a while. Just this week you've had me bring you Swiss chocolate from Switzerland, pearls from Japan, flowers from Brazil, cheese from France, straighten the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, push the moon closer to the Earth for the view, get Seinfeld back on TV for tenth season, not to mention the autographs from every member of Ocean's Eleven you wanted. For God's sake Lois, Clark is who I am, Superman is what I can do, but I can't do it all the time. You have to choose, Clark or Superman."

"If I had to choose, I'd choose Clark, but you love me too much and we both know it."

"Yeah, but I need some sleep Lois"

"Not tonight I hope" Lois said smiling seductively.

"Oh boy" Clark groaned, as they exited the party quietly. "I love you Lois."

"I love you too Farmboy. I love you too".

**--**

Spider-Man saw the mass of dead bodies, unable to believe the sight before him. He left down to confront the villain in front of him. "Time to go to jail Blondie" he said. "Not today Bug Boy" said the menacing voice as it's owner struck him with an amazingly strong blow. And so Spider-Man's battle with William The Bloody began.

**--**

In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne lurked. Except Bruce was gone, taken over by One who had complete control of his body. One who thirsted for revenge. Revenge against Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man, and against Kal-El, also known as Clark Kent, but known to most of the planet as Superman. One with the full powers of a Kryptonian. One called the Venom Symbiote, or as It now called Itself: CARNAGE!!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATE TRIO TRILOGY PART 2: BATS, RHINOS, FUGITIVES, AND SYMBIOTES.**


End file.
